Ask Naruto
by kasumiandneji
Summary: Ask your fav Naruto characters questions. Rated T for language. Please send in questions. SASGAY BASHING!
1. The start of a new something or another

**Ask Naruto!**

**Me: I don't own Naruto. cry,cry sob,sob**

**Note: I poke fun at Sasuke in this. If you're a Sasuke fangirl, sorry.** **It's all in fun.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Talking"

'thinking'

-actions-

"YELLING/SHOUTING"

**Inner Sakura**

Lyrics ( I put this in every chapter.Doesn't matter if I use it or not.)

**There are 15 people right now. The rookie 9, Team Gai, and the Sand Sibs are 14 right now. Why? Because I said so. There are only 14 chairs. Sasgay doesn't get a chair because he sucks. ;)**

Naruto: "Why are wehere?"

Sakura: "What did you do?"

Naruto: "NOTHING!!!!"

Voice: -giggle-

Kankuro: "Who or what was that?"

Voice: "Just me..."

Sasgay: "Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Voice: "Why?"

Sasgay: "Because I said so!"

Voice: "Who are you?**"**

Sasgay: "Uchiha Sasuke. Heir to the Uchiha.**"**

Voice: "Would you like a medal or a chest to pin it on?"

Sasgay: -glares into nothingness-

Neji: "Who are you?"

Sakura: "Neji, if she didn't answer the great Sasuke, why would she answer you?"

Voice: "Shut the hell up pinky! I am Kasumi."

Sakura: -pouts-

Tenten: "Can you show yourself?"

Kasumi: "Sure**"**

- POOF!- A 14 year old girl with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights appeared next to Neji with a chair. She had deep green eyes with speckles of blue and yellow in them. She was wearing black jeans and a sparkly, blue tank top.

Neji: -massive nosebleed-

Naruto/Lee/ Kiba/ Gaara/Kankuro: -drool-

Shino/ Shikamaru/Choji:** "**Wow"

Sasgay: "Whatever"

Sakura/ Ino/ Tenten/ Temari: 'She's prettier than me. She is so dead.'

Hinata: 'She seems nice.'

Voice 2: Kasumi. What are you doing?

**Who is this other mysterious voice? It will be revealed in the next chapter if I get questions. Bye-bye! -Kasumi (short chapter I know. Chapters will be longer if I get questions)**


	2. Finally! A GodDamn Question!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: I own Naruto?! Sweet!! -wakes up- Damn! It was just a dream!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why the hell did I say sorry for bashing Sasgay last chapter. Must've had too much sake.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Talking"a _letter_

'Thinking'"**YELLING REALLY LOUD"**

-actions-

"YELLING/SHOUTING"

**Inner Sakura**

Lyrics

Naruto: "Whozzat?"

Kasumi: -says indifferently- "Just her"

Twenty or whoever: "Who's her? AND IT'S TENTEN!!"

Kasumi: "My alter ego or something like that"

Voice 2: "What are you doing Kasumi?'

Kasumi: "What does it look like Misaki? I kidnapped the Naruto cast to answer readers' questions. Please show yourself Misaki."

POOF! A 14 year old girl with long dark hair appeared next to Kanky (Kankuro).She had vivid blue eyes like a stupid kistune. She was wearing blue jeans and a black Gaara shirt. She had a chair with her.

Sasgay: "Why does everyone get a chair but me?"

Kasumi: "Cause you're a gay emo bastard and we hate you"

OnezeroOnezero or whatever: "You kidnapped us?! AND IT'S TENTEN!"

Kasumi: "Whatever Shirley. Yeah I kidnapped you."

Misaki: "I have an idea. Let's call her Meatball Head."

Kasumi /Naruto/Neji:-laugh-

Kasumi: "Good -laughter- idea -laughter"

Meatball Head: -Steam pouring out of ears-

Kasumi: "Anyway we have a bunch of questions from but he's MYYY Neji-kun. He's not your Neji-kun though, he's mine." -proves point by kissing Neji-

Neji:-kisses back-

Kasumi:-breaks kiss- "Anywho here's the letter"

_Hi!  
Naruto: Which kunoichi would you date?  
Gay Emo Bastard(Sasgay):Do you have something shoved up your ass?Are you on crack/pot?Are you emo? Are you gay?  
Sakura: Why would you like the gay emo bastard?  
Ino: Same as Sakura.  
Shika:Isn't watching clouds awesome?  
Choji:You kick ass!(not a question but still)  
Gaara:Do you have a teddy bear?  
Temari:You like Shika?Kankuro: Does Temari ever beat you up?  
Neji: Will you go out with me?  
Lee: Are you gay with Gai?  
Tenten:Do you like Neji or Sasuke?  
Hinata:Will you tell the blonde baka kitsune that you like him?  
Kiba:I don't have a question for you  
Shino: I don't have a question for you  
Kasumi:Will you bring Gai,Kakashi,Baki,Asuma,Kurenai,Akatsuki, Haku,Zabuza,The Sannin, and orochi's bitch in? Thanks .A pool, six hot tubs, food and a bathroom for everyone but Sasgay. Toodles._

Kasumi:-poofs in all the people requested with a chair and gives every one and anti Sasgay barrier.Gives Naruto and Gaara an anti Akatsuki barrier-

everything else automatically poofs in

Kasumi: "Holy shit! That was a long letter but it gave me the idea for the anti Sasgay barrier."

Gaara: "Can we get in the pool as long as long as we answer the questions?"

Kasumi: "Sure"

every one poofs into a bathing suit except for Sasgay. Jiraiya gets a barrier that makes it so he can't see the girls in their bathing suits.

Jiraiya: "Damn"

Kasumi: "Naruto! Answer your question!"

Naruto:"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Naruto:"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kasumi: "**JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!!!!!!!!!"**

Naruto: "I'd have to say Hinata."

Hinata: -light blush-

Naruto: She's the only girl in Konoha who hasn't beaten the living shit out of me"

Hinata: -deeper blush-

Naruto: "She was nice to me during the chunin exams. Hell, she's nice to me in general."

Hinata:-faints-

Kasumi:-rushes over to Hinata- "You okay Hinata?"

Naruto: "Was it something I said?"

Sasgay: "Shoot me"

Kasumi: -pulls bazooka out of thin air- "Can I?"

Sasgay: -shakes head frantically-

Meatball Head: "Where'd you get that?"

Kasumi: "I'm the author.I can do anything"

Kankuro: "Really?!"

Misaki: "No. She just said that for the sheer hell of it"

Kankuro: "Oh"

Sasgay: "Prove it"

Kasumi: "okay" -closes eyes-

Sakura: "Well?"

Kasumi: "Shut it Pinky"

-a huge crate of ramen falls on Sasgay-

Neji/ Naruto/ Kasumi/Kankuro: -laugh-

Kasumi: "Itachi can answer Sasgay's questions."

Itachi: "He has Russia shoved up his ass, he's on crack and pot, he's emo and gay."

Everyone except Sasgay and Itachi: O.O

Everyone except Sasgay: -burst out laughing-

Kasumi: "He-laughs-has-harder laughter- Russia-laugh-shoved up-laugh- his ass?"

Itachi: "Yes"

Sakura: "HE'S HOT!!!!!!!!!"

Ino: "HE'S HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Choji: "Thanks!!!"

Shikamaru: "Yes it is"

Gaara: "Yes and his name is Mr.Huggles"

Temari: -blush- (whispers)yeah

Kasumi: "WHAT??I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

Temari: "YES!!!!!!!!!"

Kasumi: "No need to shout!Geez"

Kankuro: "She has lots of times and it hurts. My head still hurts from yesterday."

Kasumi: "She beat you up yesterday?"

Temari: "Yeah"

Neji: "No.Fucking.Way.In.Hell."

Meatball Head: "Neither"

Kasumi: "Suuuuuuuuuuuure"

Lee: "HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto: -reading letter-"Who's the blonde baka kitsune?Ino?"

Kasumi: -to Hinata-"I don't know what you see in him.-to Naruto- Hinata's not a lesbian!!Idiot"

Ino: "How long are you gonna keep us here?"

Kasumi: "Least a year"

All of cast except for Gaara and Neji: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Neji/Gaara: "Damn"

Misaki: "That's all for now."

Orochi's bitch: "Send in questions"

Meatball Head: "Yeah"

Shikamaru: "R&R"

Kasumi: "Rock on biatches"

Sasgay: "I hate you bitch"

Kasumi: "Damn straight. Toodles"


	3. kingman 186

**Ask Naruto**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

**Me:I Don't own Naruto. If I did I would have a life**

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sasgay bashing! Finally! Revenge is mine you gay emo bastard!(insert evil laugh)**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Note: Everyone who poofed in did get chairs except Sasgay.**

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Everyone: -asleep on the floor(they never got beds)-

Kasumi: -poofs in with guitar and amp.Turns up amp really loud and plays Bat From Hell-

Everyone: -wakes up-

Sasgay: "It's Eleven.Fucking.Fifty-nine!!"

Kasumi: "I know"

Shika: "Why'd you wake us up?"

Kasumi: "1) I'm bored and 2) we got a question"

Naruto: "Who's it from?!Who's it from?!"

Kasumi: -reads letter-

_WOT YEAH i would have sent a question but i wasted a review without putting a question anyway.  
all: who is your favorite super hero?_ _kingman 186_

Naruto: "Ramen Man!"

Everyone else:-sweat drop-

Sasuke: "Batman because I can crap big black bats and bats are cool!"

Everyone else:-sweat drop-

Choji: "the Flash!"

Ino: "Wonder Woman"

Shika: "The Flash"

Neji: "The Flash"

Lee: "Green Lantern"

Shino: "Spider Man"

Kiba: "Captain America"

Meatball Head: "Wonder Woman"

Sakura: "Wonder Woman"

Hinata: "Wonder Woman"

Itachi: "Captain America"

Zetzu: "The Hulk"

Hidan: "The Hulk"

Deidara: "Superman...yeah"

Kakashi: "Jiraiya cause he wrote Ichi Ichi Paradise"

Kasumi:-whispers to Kakashi-"Your favorite superhero"

Kakashi: "Oh. Spiderman

Gai: "Green Lantern"

Kurenai: "The Flash"

Asuma: "Superman"

Baki: "Spiderman"

Gaara: "Sand Man cause he lets me sleep! "

Temari: "Batman"

Kanky(Kankuro): "Robin"

Kisame: "Aqua Man"

Haku: "Aqua Man"

Zabuza: "The Flash"

Iruka: "Superman

Kakashi: "When did you get here?"

Iruka: "2 minutes ago"

Orochi: "The Hulk"

Orochi's bitch: "Captain America"

Tobi: "All of them cause they're all good boys/girls!!"

Jiraiya: "Wonder Woman cause she's HOT!!!!"

Kasumi: "You are hereby banished to Tellytubbie Land. Anyone else acts up you're going there too."

Jiraiya: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Everyone else: -gulp-

Tsunade: "Wonder Woman"

Kasumi: "Thank you kingman 186.Because you reviewed you get cookies!Sasgay,I HATE YOU!"

Sasgay: "Bitch"

Kasumi: Damn straight"

Orochi's bitch: "Send in questions"

Meatball Head: "R&R"

Kasumi: "Rock on biatches"


	4. INSANITY TEST!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me:If I owned Naruto would I be writing crappy fanfics?No.So,it's obvious I don't own Naruto.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Sasgay Bashing.YAAAAAYYYY!!!**

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**Sasgay haters will be rewarded! ;)**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**I removed the inner from ****this**** story. From now on everything will be bold to save me a whole hell of a lot of time**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Shikamaru will be known as Shika and Kankuro will be known as Kanky**

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 **

**Kasumi: "Last chapter Iruka did get a chair."**

**Sasgay: "Why didn't I get a chair?"**

**Kasumi: "It's a rule. Gaywads don't get chairs.But I don't have any questions this will be we will be doing a sane test to see who's sane and who's not.Neji!Start the test."**

**Neji: "Neji?No -marks X-Kasumi?**"

**Kasumi: -chewing hand-"EVIL PLATYPUS!!"-goes back to chewing hand-**

**Neji: -sweatdrop marks X- "Sasuke?"**

**Sasgay: "My brother hates me.Must slit and post pictures on Myspace." **

**Neji:-checks-"Sakura?"**

**Sakura: "Sasuke,will you go on a date with me?"**

**Neji:-checks-"Naruto?"**

**Naruto: "****I like to eat,eat,eat eeples and beeneenees"**

**Neji:-sigh checks- "Hinata,Kurenai,Asuma,Misaki,Choji?**"

**Hinata/Kurenai/Asuma/Misaki/Choji: -nod-**

**Neji:-check- "Shika** **and Kanky?"**

**Shika: "No"**

**Kanky: "I'm good"**

**Neji: -X for Shika check for Kanky- "Ino?"**

**Ino:-too busy fawning over Sasuke to hear him-**

**Neji:-checks-"Gai,Lee,Kakashi,Meatball Head,Akatsuki,Haku,Zabuza, Temari,Gaara, Sannin,Orochi's bitch,Baki,Iruka?"**

**Gai/Lee: "YOUTH!!!!"**

**Neji:-checks-**

**Kakashi/Meatball Head: "I'm good"**

**Neji:-checks-**

**Itachi: "Sasgay sucks"**

**Neji:-checks-**

**Kisame: -humming jaws theme song-**

**Neji: "Is that normal?"**

**Itachi: "Yeah"**

**Neji: -checks-**

**Leader: "I'm fine"**

**Deidara: "I'm okay...yeah"**

**Tobi: "I'm a good boy!"**

**Neji:-leader and Deidara check-"That normal for Tobi?"**

**Deidara: "Yeah...yeah"**

**Neji:-check-**

**Zetzu: "OH MY GOD! MY VENUS FLYTRAP IS EATING MY HEAD!!!!"**

**Neji-XXXXXXXXXXX-**

**Sasori/Hidan/Orochi's Bitch/Haku/Zabuza/Baki: "We're fine"**

**Tsunade: "Who wants to gamble?Anyone got sake?"**

**Orochi: "I'm coming to get your body Sasuke"**

**Neji:-check for those people-"Shino,Kiba,Iruka?"**

**Shino/Kiba: "We're cool"**

**Iruka: "Dolphin!!"**

**Neji:-check for Shino and Kiba X for Iruka-"Jiraiya's probably having a nervous breakdown in tellytubbie Land"-X for Jiraiya-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Tellytubbie Land...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jiraiya: "I want hot girls!!!!"-breaks down sobbing uncontrollably-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back in the Torture Chamber...er...I mean Question Room**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Neji: "6 insane people and 30 sane people.I'd say we're doing pretty good."**

**Kasumi: -touches Neji's hair- "Ooo...purdy"**

**Neji:-sigh-"Send in questions"**

**Kanky: "R&R"**

**Kasumi: "Neji's hair is purdy! Rock on biatches!!"**

**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzzyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedbca123456789987654321!#$$!**

**A/N: I hate Sasgay**

**Sasgay: Bitch**

**Me: Damn straight! Laterz**


	5. Yay! Questions!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: oturaN nwo t'nod I**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sasgay bashing! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Sasgay haters get rewards! ;)**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Kasumi: "WE GOT A LETTER!!! WE GOT A LETTER!!!"**

**Naruto: "READ IT TO US!!! READ IT TO US!!!"**

**Misaki: "STOP YELLING!!!STOP YELLING!!!"**

**Kasumi: "No need to yell...sheesh"**

**Misaki: -rolls her eyes-**

**Kasumi: "Anyway here's the letter" -reads letter-**

_hinata:can you weara miniskirt and A shot t-shirt? (not the slutty tipe)OK,MAKE NARUTO DROOL!.Oh could you not faint anymore?YOU ARE MY FAV CHARACTER!;D AND 1 ONE MORE THING CAN YOU BEAT SAKURA IN A BLODYPULP FOR ME? PLEASE Y GRACIAS;p  
uchiha-ho:Are you gay?Why can't you yust get over the uchiha massacre?...Itachi-kun should make a movie bout that,i mean it can beat texas chainsaw massacreWho would u prefer ino or hinata-chan?  
Kyubi-saN:do u have a fox demon wife or is it nibi tha 2 tailed cat?:3  
Naruto-baka:why do you like sakura?she suck's at everything and a sasugay lovin sl .And if you say that's not true must kick you in the area that makes u a boy/man.  
Sakura im sorry if i offended u it's yust that im in a anti-saku mood.Why are u a cry baby?oh i almost forgot Would you ever take naruto from hinata?if you do that im SO gonna kill u OKAY! :X Neon-hime_

**Kasumi: "Hinata you can change in the bathroom"**

**Hinata: "O-okay"-goes to the bathroom to change-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**5 minutes later**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hinata: -comes out of bathroom wearing a miniskirt and a short t-shirt-**

**Naruto/Shino/Kiba: "AWOOOOOGA!"**

**Kasumi: -hits them over the head with a metal bat-**

**Naruto: "Look at the pretty birdies"**

**Kasumi: -throws metal bat to Hinata- "You know what to do Hinata"**

**Hinata:-starts beating Sakura to a bloody pulp-**

**Kasumi/ Neji/Ino: -laugh-**

**Kasumi: "Didn't we alredy discuss that Sasgay was gay? Oh well"**

**Sasgay: "I'm not gay!"**

**-sharp spears start to point Sasgay-**

**Sasgay: "OW! Okay I'm ow gay!"**

**-spears stop poking Sasgay-**

**Kasumi: "Damn! I was hoping those spears would kill him! And the person is right. The Uchiha Clan Massacre would so beat Texas Chainsaw Massacre"**

**Sasgay: "I prefer...Naruto-chan!!"**

**Naruto: "Thank God for these anti Sasgay barriers"**

**Everyone except Naruto and Sasgay: "Thank you God!"**

**Kasumi: "Moving on. Well Kyubi-san?"**

**Kyubi: "It's Nibi the two tailed cat"**

**Everyone : O.O**

**Kyubi: "What?!"**

**Kasumi: "Never mind. Sakura answer your question."**

**Sakura: "Hell No! Sasuke is the only one for me"**

**Kasumi/Naruto:-laugh-**

**Sakura- "What's so funny?"**

**Kasumi: "You obviously didn't hear the part about Sasgay being gay. Oh by the we all have anti Sakura shields so you can't hurt us. Well you can hurt Meatball Head. I don't care"**

**Naruto: "That's not true!"**

**Kasumi: (in Cartman's voice from South Park) "I will kick you in the nuts!"-kicks Naruto in the nuts-**

**Naruto: (weak voice) "ow..."-doubled over in pain-**

**Kasumi/Neji/Ino/Sakura/Akatsuki/Zabuza/Misaki/Kakashi: -laugh-**

**Sasgay: "Naru-chan!Are you okay?!"-rushes over to Naruto's side-**

**Everyone except Itachi,Sasgay,and Kasumi: O.O**

**Kasumi:(regular voice): "Well that's all for today"**

**Neji: "R&R"**

**Tsunade: "Send in questions!"**

**Sasgay: "No one is as much of a bitch as Kasumi"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight. Rock on biatches!" **


	6. YAY KINGMAN 186!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: How stupid can you be thinking I own Naruto?**

**Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

**Sasgay bashers gets rewards**

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Kasumi: "We have a question from kingman 186. Yay!! I deeply express my gratitude to you for reviewing and bashing Sasgay and Orochi!"-reads letter-**

_**Wot. if only you got more questions at a time and could put multiple in a chapter!  
gives everyone beds(except sasugay and orochi)  
sasugay: i know you didn't want to get power in the way itachi told you to but, i would have killed naruto in your position...actually i wouldnt have ran in the first place. it was an obvious trap set up by orochi. oh and in my fanfic orochi killed your clan and itachi was a spy for konoha in the akatsuki, obito is tobi and tobi betrays the akatsuki and watches over naruto and naruto's clan that he doesnt know about is hiding somewhere in sand and naruto is in sand. keep this info safe cause i didnt write alot of that info in the form of chapters yet.  
neji: have you ever used your Byakugan within its range of the womens' bath house?  
Hinata: same question except when naruto is in the men's bath house, i mean within the range of the men's bath house.  
Lee: in my fan fic you will have the power of a hollow and stuff(gives Zangetsu to lee(its a giant butcher knife thing)) kingman 186**_

**Kasumi: "Awesome!!Haha!!Sasgay and Orochi don't get beds!Nyah!:P"**

**Sasgay: "If you're a girl(a/n which I highly doubt) you're a bitch.If you're a guy you're even more of a bitch but no one can beat Kasumi in bitchiness."**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight. Neji answer your question!"**

**Neji: "Once, but it was an accident"**

**Hinata: "No it wasn't"**

**Neji: "Yes it was"**

**Hinata: "No it wasn't"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Everyone else: -looking bored-**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**-sharp spears poke Sasgay-**

**Sasgay: "Ow"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two weeks later**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Everyone except Hinata and Neji: -about ready to kill themselves**

**Neji: "Accident"**

**Kasumi: -notices every time Neji says "accident" the sharp spears poke Sasgay-**

**Hinata: "On purpose"**

**Neji: "Least I didn't use mine to look at Naruto at the hot springs"**

**Hinata: "W-why y-y-you"**

**Neji: "Nyah:P"**

**Kasumi: "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!!Neji, you're lying. Evry time you say accident the sharp spears poke Sasgay."**

**Neji: "Fine. I was using my Byakugan to look at you Kasumi"**

**Kasumi: "I'm flattered"**

**Neji:-blush-**

**Lee: "THAT'S VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU KINGMAN 186!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Thanks to you kingman 186 my story's still going! You deserve any food you want! And thanks again for the beds! Misaki! Were you just feeding the gay emo bastard?!"**

**Misaki: "Yes"**

**Kasumi: "TRAITOR!"**

**Misaki: "I'm your opposite, remember?**

**Kiba: "Why don't you like Misaki, Kasumi?"**

**Kasumi: "She's nice to Sasgay. For that I take away chair and bed privileges! So now Misaki, Ino, Sakura, Sasgay, and Orochi don't have food, bed, bathroom, pool, and hot tub privileges!"**

**Temari: "Kind of harsh don'cha ya think?"**

**Kasumi: "It's the punishment for being nice to Sasgay. It's in the rules. See?"-shows everyone the rules-**

**Kakashi: "So it is."**

**Kasumi: "They also have to be stuck in Tellytubbie land till chapter 8. Jiraiya stays in Tellytubbie Land till the end of the story which will probably be chapter 150 or so"**

**Everyone: "Oh"**

**Kasumi: "Bye traitors!"**

**-big black hole sucks the five traitors to Tellytubbie Land-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Gaara: "R&R"**

**Iruka: "Send in questions"**

**Sasgay:-screaming from the hole- "KASUMI'S A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn Straight. Rock on biatches!!!"**


	7. HELL YEAH! QUESTIONS!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me:If I owned Naruto Sasgay would be dead already. I'd be doing the world a favor**

**faaaaaaagfshgghytytytytvghgiuyqwerrtujiktlofplmknjhhgdbfrjasncbvjdhgoefrgdthelaksjdz**

**Sasgay bashing up ahead!**

**Zxcvbnm,./asdfghjkl;'\poiiuyytrewq1234567890-/-+------------------**

**to all ****NICE**** reviewers thank you**

**owpqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqwooooooooooooopqppppppppw**

**Kasumi: "We have a bunch of reviewers"**

**Naruto: "Awesome! Believe it!!"**

**Kasumi: "Here's the first one"-reads letter-**

_**yay now i go on to my questions!!believe it!  
everyone except sakura:what do you all have against sakura?she's my fav chara!i hate you all except kasumi.  
kasumi:can you stop be mean to sakura and would you pls don't write the parts of reviews in which they say something against sakura.pls!will you?  
gaara:do you want cookies?i make the best cookies ever!  
sasgay:stop being that gay!you are a disgace for the whole uchiha clan even if they are dead and that just itachi,your missed cousin and you are left!  
naruto:why are you so slow,dense and stupid?you couldn't even notice that hinata loves you!you are so stupid...  
kasumi:will you write sometime a know your stars story with the naruto cast?i actually thought of it just a minute ago.i mean because you're writing a ask the whole naruto cast story and a know your stars story is the samme kind of story.i mean that urgh forget it.but answer nevertheless  
neji:do you like tenten?or do you prefer tayuya?  
chouji:why do you so much?  
kiba:you are a moron(no question)  
akamru:i don't like you either(no question either)  
ino:YOU ARE AN UGLY HAG WITH NO BRAIN!you think you have a good fashio style,don't you?BUT YOU ARE WRONG!  
itachi:can you tell us some embrassing moments of sasgays life?  
deidara:you are my fav akatsuki chara.is blonde your really hair colour?  
i think that was enough for now.but just for NOW!evil laugh  
so bye  
mikannatsume**_

**Sakura: "Thanks"**

**Kasumi: "Annoying"**

**Everyone else except Ino and Sakura: "She's annoying"**

**Sakura: -pouts-**

**Ino: "She's trying to steal Sasuke from me" -answers from Tellytubbie Land**

**Kasumi: "I'll try not to be as mean.It's my duty to post every part of the comment.That's a good idea.(know your stars)"**

**Gaara: "COOKIES!!!!MY COOKIES!"**

**Kasumi: "Okay Gaara. They're your cookies"**

**Naruto: "Ooo****Sasgay got served while in Tellytubbie Land"**

**Everyone in the room: -laugh-**

**Neji: "If you were paying attention to last chapters you would realize I like Kasumi"**

**Kasumi: "Which reminds me,(Cartman's voice) I will kick you in the nuts!"-kicks Neji in the nuts for being a pervert in the last chapter-**

**Neji: "ow...What was that for?"**

**Kasumi: "For being a pervert in the last chapter"**

**Naruto: -laughs-**

**Choji: "Cause food is awesome"**

**Kiba: -cry-**

**Akamaru: -cry-**

**Ino in Tellytubbie land: -cry-**

**Everyone else: -laugh-**

**Itachi: "Let's see.****At a family reunion when Sasgay was 6 he lost his virginity to a mechanical bull."**

**Everyone: -peals of laughter-**

**Itachi: "Then a cow licked his hair. That's how he's got the ugly-ass cowlick in the back of his head"**

**Everyone: -laugh-**

**Itachi: "That's all I can remember right now"**

**Deidara: "It is...****yeah"**

**-sharp spears poke Sasgay in Tellytubbie land-**

**Deidara: "Fine my natural hair color is gray...and thanks..yeah"**

**-sharp spears stop poking Sasgay**_-_

**Kasumi: "Next letter"-reads letter-**

_**Wait I have some questions for the characters!  
NARUTO! Why Do you eat so much RAMEN!?AND do you secretly love kyuubi?  
Kakashi- Do You Love me?( plz say yes plz say yes!)  
Gaara-Why are you so sexy?!?  
Iruka- Do you have a crush on my love kakashi!  
Temari- Will you make out with Shika!  
Jiraiya- Do you like Dipsey-Wipsey or Po?  
Sasgay and sakura and ino - Why can't you just die!  
no offence-  
Neji- How do you get your hair so straight and purdy!  
Hinata- Go glomp naruto!Lee and Gai - I LOVE YOU ! -starts weeping-  
that is all.  
i love this story!**_

**Naruto: "Ramen is awesome"**

**Kasumi: "Agreed"**

**Naruto: "What kind of love?"**

**Kasumi:-whispers in Naruto's ear-**

**Naruto: "THAT'S PERVERTED!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Agreed"**

**Kakashi: "I don't know you so I don't know if I love you"**

**Gaara: "Cause I'm most awesome thing that's ever lived!"**

**Iruka: "YES IT'S ALL TRUE!!!I LOVE KAKASHI!!!!!!"**

**Everyone else even the people in Tellytubbie Land: O.O**

**Temari: "Of course I will!"-makes out with Shika-**

**Gaara: -too busy being sexy to notice-**

**Kankuro: -too busy moping to notice- "Why won't people ask me questions?"**

**Jiraiya: "Neither. They're both scary!"-cowers in fear cause of Tellytubbies-**

**Kasumi: "I ask myself the same thing. Why can't they just die?"**

**Neji: "I only use a little bit of shampoo. Then I put conditioner on and let it sit for 5 minutes. Then I put a bigger blob of conditioner in and let it sit for 6 minutes: I comb my hair with a brush for 30 minutes. Finally I comb my hair with a comb for 30 minutes"**

**Kasumi:-touches Neji's hair-"Silky and purdy"**

**Neji: -sigh-**

**Hinata:-glomps Naruto-**

**Naruto: -blush-**

**Lee/Gai: "THAT'S VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Neji: "Next letter"-reads letter-**

**Kasumi: "Hey that's my job!"-pouts-**

_**1. Naruto, pretty please date Hina-chan!  
2. Temari rox my sox and shoes. So Temari-chan, please ask Shika out sometime!  
3. Sakura, will you please get over your stupidity and act a little more mature so you won't seem like a bitch?  
4. Itachi, did you know that your name means weasel?  
5. Akatsuki leader is actually Mr. Daddy Uchiha. Do you want to kill Mr. Daddy Uchiha, Itachi?  
6. Neji, who do you like?  
7. Sasgay, if you like Naruto-kun so much, then why have you tried to kill him 3 or 4 times?  
That is all! Celi-chan**_

**Naruto**__**"I'll date Hinata!!"**

**Hinata: -tries not to faint**_**-**_

**Temari: "We're already going out"**

**Kasumi: "Aw"**

**Sakura: -answers from Tellytubbie Land- "Huh?"**

**Kasumi: "She's hopeless"**

**Itachi: "Cool. My name means weasel. -reads next part of letter-"WTF?!?!"**

**Neji: "Goddamn it! I like Kasumi!"**

**Kasumi:-blushes-"I like you too"**

**Neji: -blushes-**

**Sasgay: "It's how I show my love"**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Kasumi: "Those are all the questions. For now"**

**Neji: "R&R"**

**Kasumi: "Your hair is VERY purdy, Neji"**

**Neji: "I know"**

**Po: "Send in questions"**

**Kasumi: "AHHH!! A TELLYTUBBIE!!!DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-kills Po-**

**Sasgay: "Kasumi is still the biggest bitch in the world!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight. Rock on biatches"**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Me: "Uh yeah. This won't be a chapter. I just want to tell you chapter 15 will be the last chapter. I will answer the rest of the questions I get in chapters 8-14. I don't want to make any more chapters than 15 cause I'm lazy. After this I'll do a truth or dare fic which will be 15 chapters also and the know your stars fics. And after that I'll probably write a real fic."**


	9. Dedicated to kingman 186

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: If I owned Naruto I'd be rich**

**-------------------------------------------------------------qwertyuioplakshfnfhggkjfdiofgjdjghdiufgf**

**Kasumi: "Guys..guys."**

**Everyone: -asleep in beds-**

**Kasumi: "WAKE THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Everyone: "Holy Shit!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "This whole chapter will be dedicated to my favorite reviewer (a/n because he reviews so much) kingman 186. But before we start reading his letters I have to bring back Misaki, Sasgay, Ino, Sakura, and Orochi from Tellytubbie Land"**

**Kakashi: "Damn. It was nice without them here."**

**Kasumi: "I know. I'll be right back."-leaves through Tellytubbie portal-**

**Orochi's bitch: "Will she be alright?"**

**Neji: "Don't worry. She's** **strong. She'll be alright."**

**Deidara: "Yeah...yeah" **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Tellytubbie Land...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kasumi entered a world with a baby's head for a sun, lush green grass, and the characters she banished there.**

**Kasumi: "Damn I hate this place"**

**Sasgay: "It's the bitch!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight"**

**Sasgay: "Are you going to save us?"**

**Kasumi: "Unfortunately...I have to. By the way Jiraiya..."**

**Jiraiya: "Huh?"**

**Kasumi: "You'll be stuck here till chapter 15"**

**Jiraiya: "Damn"**

**Kasumi: "Sorry"**

**Kasumi leaves through portal with Misaki, Orochi, Sasgay, Ino, and Sakura.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back in the question room**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kasumi: "Here are the letters"-reads both letters- **

_LOL THAT IS SO FUNNY  
sasugay: stabs with diamond spear that is(takes a deep breath)sharpend to full extent, poisened, super heated, attacks the soul, sends to barney land (worse then tellietubby land) and stabs it in sasugayy's ass.  
Lee: sorry to say this but hollows are evil spirits. but shinigamis(your part of a clan made up of them. well, atleast in my story) can controll their inner hollows(you have one in my fanfic) and stuff.  
sakura: when you get close to sasugay(not litterally) he will kill you to get the mangekyou sharingan.  
ino: same as sakura.  
naruto: you rock!gives ramen  
orochi: bastard(pokes with a spear identicle to the one poking sasugay.  
BTW im a freaking boy throws sasugay into a thurnace and then in an incinerater.gives Itachi the plasma beam from metroid prime 2 have fun vaporizing people._

_LOL  
kasumi: could you put a no M rated questions label on the bottom of each chapter?  
sasgay: you are gay because all the fans say you are (you were once number 1 okn the popularity vote (the 1st one) beeting naruto) they say that because you were so emo and went to Orochimaru. you could have trained under the other 2 sannin, kakashi, Lee and Gai (the gates), Kurenai could have taught you how to get rid of Itachi's genjutsu, you could have trained with your sharringan to learn faster and create your own jutsus to beat Itachi but NO!  
sakura: when you told naruto he was annoying in the 2nd episode you turned around and started yelling SASUKE! FOOL! he could have been any where in the village and you are more annoying then Naruto.  
Lee/Gai: Lee use your butcher knife/ sword(Zangetsu) of youth to kill unyouthul people like orochi sakura orochi's bitch kabuto tayuya sakon&ukon kidoumaru kimmimaro sasugay Hidan(zangetsu will attack his soul and kill him) kakuzu kisame itachi zetsu anyone who hates youth and anyone who hates tobi. gai help lee with your nun-chucks of youth.snickers  
Tobi: you have power over masks right? if so i will give you majoras mask and bunny ear mask(goes on top of head and you go really fast.)  
SAKURA IS A BITCH_

**Sasgay: "Ow! That spear hurt ya know?**"

**Kasumi: "Hey Sasgay! You have to go to Barney Land!"**

**Everyone but Sasgay, Sakura, and Ino: -LTFAO-**

**Lee: "Alright! My clan can control inner hollows"**

**Kasumi: "Cool. Sasgay will eventually kill Sakura and Ino"**

**Naruto: "Hell yeah!!!Ramen!!!!!"**

**Orochi: "YOU BASTARD!!!!"**

**Sasgay: -dies but comes back to life-**

**Kasumi: "Damn"**

**Sasgay: -sent back to Barney Land-**

**Itachi: "FUCKING SWEET!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Tachi-kun. You can vaporize people after** **chapter 15"**

**Itachi: -shrugs- "Okay"**

**Kasumi: "Of course I will kingman 186! All right. Who likes this guy? He bashes Sasgay!"**

**Everyone except Sasgay,Ino,Sakura,Orochi,Misaki,and Orochi's bitch:-raise hand- **

**Kasumi: "Ooo...Sakura got bashed...ooo"**

**Lee/Gai: -kill all those people-**

**All people killed: -brought back to life-**

**Kasumi: "Guess the story can't go on without them.Tobi!question!"**

**Tobi: "I do have power over masks.Thanks for the masks!"-starts bouncing around with the bunny ears on-**

**Kasumi: "You're so right.Sakura is a bitch.Thank you so much for all the reviews kingman 186."**

**Neji: "R&R"**

**Kasumi: "I love your hair Neji"**

**Neji: "I know you** **do"**

**Kanky/Shika/Lee: "Send in questions"**

**Kasumi: "This is my eighth chapter. The last questions will be answered in chapter 14. Chapter 15 will just be me saying goodbye to everyone. Rock on biatches!!" **


	10. Kakashi's Lightning Blade

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: I own Naruto! Wow you're gullible!**

**1!23#4$567&89(0)-+\pPoOiIuUyYtTrReEwWqQwtghbdfhnfdghbnbbnhbgh**

**Kasumi: "This whole chapter will be for kingman 186.Hell he's reviewed four times!So I don't want his questions mixed in with the commoners' questions.I'm just kidding.All of your questions are wonderful and they make me glad to know people are reviewing. So without any further adieu...kingman 186's question."-reads letter- **

_**Tobi: your welcome. Bunny ears make you go really really really fast and the majoras mask is alive but with your awesomeneww and mask power you can controll it.  
Itachi:well if you have to wait to use them then i will do the most dangerous thing ever (gives every single weapon in metroid and every weapon known to man and some known only to dolphin.  
Sakura: you. have. no. fucking. life. bitch.  
sasgay: stabs  
Naruto:are you a fool how can you not like hinata?  
Hinata: how come you didn't use the curse seal to kill neji in the chunin exams he was trying to kill you.  
kakashi: why did you TRY to slice a lightning bolt in half with chidori in the first place?**_

**Tobi: "Awesome"**

**Itachi: -reads letter-"Awesome!Weapons!"**

**Kasumi: "You only have to wait six more chapters****Tachi-kun"**

**Itachi: "With as many reviews as you have that's not long!"**

**Kasumi: "I know!I know!!Isn't it awesome?!I have a bunch of reviews!A whole hell of a lot of them!!!!!!!"**

**Kisame: "Alright.Who gave her sugar?"**

**Naruto:-looks away innocently-**

**Kasumi: "It doesn't matter!!Sugar is awesome!!!Awesome,awesome,awsome!!!!!"**

**Kakashi: "Naruto..did you give her sugar?"**

**Naruto: "No!"**

**Kasumi: "Yes he did!!!Yes he did!!!"(a/n I'm on a sugar rush right now. A bunch of skittles.I had practically all of the skittles in one of the big bags!)"Next!"**

**Sakura: -reads letter- "I do too have a life!I have a life where I stalk Sasuke!!"**

**Kasumi: "I agree with kingman 186!That's not a life you fucking bitch!!!"**

**Sasgay in Barney Land: "I hate this guy!!!"**

**Kasumi: "That's why we think kingman 186 awesome!!Naruto!Question!"**

**Naruto: "What kind of like?"**

**Kasumi: "LOVE LIKE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Naruto: "I like Hinata like that"**

**Hinata: 'Can't faint!Can't faint'-faints-'SHIT!!!'**

**Kasumi: -runs over to Hinata-"Wake up buddy!Wake up!!Wake up!!!"**

**Hinata: -wakeys up-**

**Kasumi: "You have to answer the question"**

**Hinata: "I didn't because Kishimoto-san wanted the theme of Naruto and Neji's fight to be destiny. It's not my fault.It's Kishimoto-san's fault. And the curse seal wasn't revealed till Neji and Naruto's fight. So Kishimoto-san probably didn't want it to be revealed too early."**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Hinata: "What?!"**

**Shino: "That's the longest series of sentences you've ever said without stuttering"**

**Kiba: "Yeah.What he said"**

**Kasumi: "Kakashi!Question!"**

**Kakashi: -reads letter- "Gather round children and you shall hear the tale of Kakashi's lightning spear."-everyone gathers round- "It was a dark and stormy night and I was locked in a terrible fight. The lightning was flashing and our swords were clashing. My chakra was stored. I bolted towards the evil lord. The lightning struck. The evil lord ducked. The lightning was chopped in half and that's how the jutsu Lightning Blade was put on the graph."**

**Kasumi: "That was awesome Kakashi!"-starts clapping-**

**Everyone else: -clapping-**

**Kakashi: "Thank you all very much"**

**Kasumi: "You heard it here!The story of Kakashi's Lightning Blade,Naruto loving Hinata, and Sakura being a bitch!"**

**Sasgay: "She's not as much of a bitch as you though!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight!"**

**Neji: 'We made it through a chapter without her saying my hair is pretty!Hell yeah!'**

**Kasumi: "Neji?"**

**Neji: "Yeah?"**

**Kasumi: "Your hair is purdy!"**

**Neji: "Damn!"**

**Meatball Head: "R&R"**

**Deidara: "Send in questions...yeah"**

**Kasumi: "The end is coming!!!The end is coming!!!Of my story that is!:).For all of you who don't know the story of Kakashi's Lightning Blade was a takeoff of Paul Revere's Ride:) Rock on biatches."**


	11. More questions

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: If I owned Naruto** **would I be on a sugar rush right now? Well I probably would but** **the point is I don't own Naruto.**

**Kasumi: "We have a bunch of questions to answer"**

**Everyone: "Damn"**

**Kasumi: -reads letter-**

_**THANKS FOR POSTING MY QUESTIONS! Kasumi & Neji sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g... Goes on with chant/song thingie**_

**Kasumi: "You sure it's not in a bed?" ;)**

**Kakashi: O.O "You mean..?"**

**Kasumi: "Nah.I'm just pulling your leg**."

**Kakashi: "Oh."**

**Kasumi: "Next!"-reads letter-**

_**kasumi:can you tell kingman 186 that he's right!barney lang is worse!but isn't thomas the small locomotive land worse too?  
sakura:i agree with the others.you are a bitch.i would change my mind MAYBE i you give up on sas-GAY.you already kow that he's gay.why don't you believe it?  
kasumi:do oyu have a franatix account?i know it's in german bt do you have?  
naruto:why do you have a childish frog wallet?  
i feel to ignored to ask more questions today.you all have a lil bit luck**_

**Kasumi: "Well kingman 186 she has a point. Sakura! Question!"**

**Neji: "You're getting lazy Kasumi."**

**Kasumi: "You're right"**

**Sakura: "Sasuke isn't gay!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "He admitted it in chapter 5!Bimbo"**

**Sakura: "Really?"-checks chapter 5- "HOLY SHIT!!!!!HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'll give up on Sasuke"**

**Kasumi: "Damn.It was funny"**

**Kasumi:-reads letter- "No.Naruto!Question!!!"**

**Naruto: "I have it because it's cute!"**

**Kasumi: "Agreed.Next letter!"-reads letter-**

_**Hey! I got a few questions...**_

_**Sakura&Ino: Please, just get outta my face!! I hate you in even my stories!!  
Haku: You're so cool! I love you!  
Everyone: What's your favorite junk food?? Ask everyine BUT Sakura-forehead and Ino-bitch!!  
Kakashi: What's your favorite book in the Icha Icha series?  
Sasori: You rock so hard! (You're on my Top 5 list!)Everyone: Do all of you hate sakura-forehead and Ino-bitch as much as I do?? (Trust me, I really hate them!)  
That's it!! See ya!!**_

**Kasumi: "Ha ha! This person is funny!"**

**Everyone else but Sakura and Ino: "Agreed"**

**Haku: -reads letter- "Awesome.I never knew I had fans!**"

**Kasumi: "Well you do. Time to answer the question. For me anything with sugar in it"**

**Naruto: "Candy ramen!"**

**Everyone else: -huge-ass sweatdrop-**

**Sasgay: "CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Haku/Zabuza: "CUPCAKES!"**

**Akatsuki: "CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Team 8: "PIE!!!!"**

**Team Gai: "ICE CREAM!!"**

**Shika: "Too Troublesome"**

**Choji: "ALL OF THEM!!!!"**

**Senseis: "CHOCOLATE!!!"**

**Gaara: "COOKIES!!!!!"**

**Temari: "Cake"**

**Kanky: "Cake"**

**Kasumi: "Kakashi!Question!!"**

**Kakashi: "All of them"**

**Sasori: "Thanks!!"**

**Kasumi: "On a scale of one to ten of how much I hate them it's an infinity!"**

**Everyone else but Ino & Sakura: "Agreed"**

**Kasumi: "Thank you Uchiha Nara for the question. Thank you everyone else for the questions. I think Neji's hair is very purdy"**

**Kisame: "We know"**

**Orochi: "R&R"**

**Kasumi: "A TELLYTUBBIE!!!!!DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-kills Orochi-"Oh. That's Orochi."**

**Orochi:-comes back to life- "No shit Sherlock!"**

**-Sherlock Holmes comes in-**

**Sherlock: "What shit?"(a/n I've been dying to do that!)**

**Kasumi: "Never mind. Go back to nineteen century England"**

**-Sherlock goes back to nineteenth century England-**

**Orochi's bitch: "Send in questions"**

**Kasumi: "I need someone to call me a bitch. Sasgay hasn't called me a bitch!"**

**Meatball Head: "You're a bitch!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight! Rock on biatches!"**


	12. Damn Computer Problems

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: I don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

**qsd1cvbqnsxfvgybhjrf76tgyuhrfggbhjfgbhjffrtgyhujikgbdfvgbhnjmk,dfgftyhujigfrerftgyyf**

**Kasumi: "I will read a whole hell of a lot of questions at once"**

**Naruto: "ALRIGHT!!!QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: -reads letters-**

_**Well...  
Gaara:   
1.are you related to Ronald McDonald? (you both wear make-up, have red hair, are very pale sometimes, and creepy to your own extents)  
2.do you happen to own a teddy bear called paco, and is it stuffed with crack?  
Kakashi:  
1.do you consider yourself hot?  
2.do you think the plot of the entire show would be the same if your hair was green? why or why not?  
3.do you use hair gel?  
4.what shampoo do you use?  
5.what do you feed your dogs?  
6.have felt any attraction to sakura? (there's some good fics with you and her... I was just considering...you should hook up with her...)  
7.are you aware of the rabid fangirls off the television screen?  
8.do you live in an apartment, a condo, or a house?  
9.how many Icha-Icha volumes do you have? which is the latest that's come out?  
Naruto:  
1.what brand of ramen do you like best? (I eat instant cup-o-noodles)**_

**Kasumi: "Gaara!! Questions!!!"**

**Gaara: "1. Who the hell is this Ronald McDonald?My teddy bear is Mr.Huggles and he isn't stuffed with crack."**

**Kasumi: "Kakashi!!!Questions!!!"**

**Kakashi: "1.HELL YEAH!2.Probably because the plot would probably be the same if Shikamaru were blonde.3.Yeah4.Dove5.They hunt on their own6.HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7.Unfortunately...yeah"8.An apartment9.I own 3.The latest one is Icha Icha Tactics."**

**Kasumi: "Naruto!Question!!"**

**Naruto: "Traditional ramen"**

**Kasumi: -reads next question-**

_**i know the worst land next to tellytubbie land!winnie the pooh land!i am right,aren't am?if not i actually don't care  
kasumi:feels neji's hair really very purdy?  
sas-GAY:it's actually a dare.i dare you to sing barbie girl by aqua.but with an girly voice!  
everyone except sas-GAY:you want to hear him sing barbie girl too?  
i am out of questions for now. -.- whatever...so bye till next time  
evil laugh  
muhahahaha**_

**Kasumi: "I'd have to say Winnie the Pooh Land isn't so bad(a/n I LOVE TIGGER!**)"

**Everyone else: "Totally"**

**Kasumi: "Now Dora the Explorer Land, that is TRUE horror!"**

**Everyone else: -cowers in fear at the thought of Dora Land-**

**Kasumi:-reads letter-"Neji's hair really very totally purdy"**

**Neji: 'Why isn't we can't go a chapter without her commenting on my hair'**

**Kasumi: "Cause I love your hair"-kisses Neji on the check- -reads letter and gets evil grin on face- -shows everyone but Sasgay the letter-**

**Everyone: "HELL YEAH!!!!"(a/n Even Sakura-forehead and Ino-bitch agreed cause they found out Sasgay was gay)**

**Kasumi: "But isn't Sasgay's voice already girly?"**

**Everyone else: -LTFAO-**

**Kasumi: "I'll have to get Sasgay from** **Barney Land"-shudders-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In Barney Land**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kasumi poofed into a world with a yellow, purple, and green dinosaur. There were a bunch of children and Gay emo duckbutt teme were there.**

**Kasumi: "Barney, BJ, and Baby Bob are the reasons dinosaurs are extinct.** **I bet the conversation went like this. Barney: 'Hey fellas watcha doin****?'****Other Dinos:'We're about to kill ourselves Barney.'Barney:'Why?'Other Dinos: 'Cause we'd rather be dead than hang out with you that's why'**

**Barney: "Hello little girl.Would you like to play with us?"**

**Kasumi: "Fuck you Barney!!"-beats the living shit out of Barney-**

**Little Kids: "Is she allowed to do that?"**

**Kasumi: "Course I can.I'm the author"**

**Little Kids: "Oh"**

**Kasumi: "Now I have to get the duckbutt head"**

**Little Kids:-point to Sasgay in emo corner-**

**Kasumi: "Right!Thank you!"-gets Sasgay-**

**Kasumi: "I'm taking you back cause you have a dare to kiss Naruto"**

**Sasgay: "HELL YEAH!!!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back in the Torture** **Chamber**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kasumi:-jumps out of portal with Sasgay-"Alright now for your dare and it isn't kissing Naruto. You have to sing Barbie Girl by Aqua"**

**Sasgay: "FUCK!!!!!"-starts singing-**

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  


I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

**Everyone else: ROFLTFAO(translation: Rolling on floor laughing their fucking asses off)**

**Kasumi:"You know the song by heart?"-peals of laughter-**

**Sasgay: "I practice."-blush-**

**Kasumi:-laughter-"Next set of questions"**

_**I have a question plz answer it.  
Itachi: do you ever send sasgay to a girls locker room with your Tsukoyomi(sp)?**_

**Itachi: "Not a bad idea. And it's spelled T-s-u-k-u-y-o-m-i"**

**Kasumi: "Okay next question"**

_**just have 1 question for Iachi.  
Do you ever use your Tsukoyomi on sasgay and send him to somewhere with alot of hot girls to torture him? If not you should.**_

**Itachi: "Again good idea"**

**Kasumi: "Well those are all the questions for today."**

**Meatball Head: "Just read.No more reviews"**

**Sherlock Holmes: "Kasumi has enough questions to finish the last chapters."**

**Kasumi: "Right"**

**Sasgay: "Don't forget.Kasumi's a bitch"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight.Rock on biatches"**


	13. The End is Near

**Ask Naruto**

**Me:If I owned Naruto would I be writing these disclaimers?**

**Kasumi: "Sorry I haven't updated in a while cause I'm lazy as hell. But the good news, for me that is, is that the end is coming!Oh and we have a lot of questions."-reads a bunch of letters-**

_**I have a Q.**_

Kakashi:  
Why is your hair as big as your head?  
-SunSideFury

_**ROFLMFAOT(rolling in floor laughing my ass off too)i don't know the singer but i dare Sas-GAY to sing i do i do i do!it's an insane song like barbie girl!you're right dora and tellietubby land are really the worst.actually i like tigger too...  
Sas-GAY:1st how did you become gay?  
2nd since when are you gay?  
3rd do you own a gay handy?  
kasumi:do you watch the shippuuden episodes too?if yes where are you?i am now at episode 238.  
i hate to say that but i am out of ideas...but actually i don't care.  
everyone:do you agree with me that i always write nonsense stuff?**_

_**Hiya peoples! waves happily with both arms I'm in a really Sasuke hating mood today!laughing maniacally  
Naruto: Are you my long lost twin?  
Sasgay: points at Sasgay's hair YOU'RE AN EMO DUCK BUTT!  
Lee: You're so awesome! Do you wanna go out with me?  
Neji: ...I'm so over you.   
Shika: Will you please go out with my friend?  
Gaara: shifty eyes Not to worry you, but, my friend might be stalking you...  
Kisame: Have you been lurking in my aunt's bathtub? **_

_**LOL thats funny  
Tobi: are you really obito?  
tobi and kakashi: can you remove your masks?if you say no i will use my reviewing powers to rip them off. (that includes ALL of your masks kakashi. so remove them all.)**_

_**Oh no the end is near.  
Deidara:  
how did you get those mouthes on your hands?  
Tobi:  
(gives an infinite supply of masks)**_

_**KAKASHI- You are so awesome! I have pure white hair, dark grey blue eyes, I am competent in battle and i have more icha icha books then you ! Now you know me can you love me now!  
Iruka- STAY AWAY FROM KAKASHI!  
Neji-OH! Thats how you get your hair so purdy.  
Meatball head- DIE! GO POKE SASGAY FIRSTDeidara-I love you too!  
Kankuro- I love you to and your so sexy when your in naruto shippuuden i mean the bare chest and no paint fits you!  
Jiraiya- I AGREE! By the way I find you oddly sexy too...  
Sasgay- go fuck a tellietubbie  
Sakura- You too!  
Asuma- I think everyone forgot about you but i think you and Kurenai acutally need to show your love for eachother on the show.  
Choji-I like potato ships how about you.  
Gaara- Will you marry me?  
Gai-Lee- I love the green suits and the bowl cuts and how do you keep your teeth so white and shiny.  
Itachi- I hope you don't go completely blind-  
Kisame- FISH RULE!  
that is all goodbye  
sakura ino your a bunch a bitches!  
-a werewolves beloved**_

_**What can I say, these are very interesting! Hm do I have any questions...okay...  
Sakura: SH! FOR ONCE!  
Sasgay: Do you REALLY hate Itachi? Because love and hate are very similar...teehee. pokes  
Shino: (because nobody's really asked him much) What's your favourite bug?  
Kanky (!): Why not paint your puppets pink?  
Neji: Don't you get dizzy from spinning round a lot?  
Hinata: Some advice: JUST HUG NARUTO FOR GOODNESS SAKE.  
Naruto: Open your eyes. Hug her back. (yay)  
Orochi: Did you know sunlight is good for you? It's the only way you can get vitamin D which makes your bones strong. You need strong bones for jutsu! So go out in the sun.  
Gaara: Doesn't that sand of yours get EVERYWHERE? Owie.  
Gai: Way to go with teaching coolness. What toothpaste do you use?  
Lee: You are so cool. Don't ever change! Hooray for youth!  
Kasumi: These rock.**_

**Akatsuki Leader: "Can we order a pizza?"**

**Kasumi: "Sure.Let me call Riverside.It's an awesome pizza place here in Georgia."**

**Kisame: "We're in Georgia?"**

**Kasumi: "Yeah."**

**Kisame: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!I HATE GEORGIA!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "The feeling's mutual"-whips out cellphone and orders pizza-**

**-pizza guy comes in-**

**Pizza Guy:"Did you order 10 large cheese, 10 large pepperoni, and 1 large anchovy?"**

**Kasumi: "Yeah. And you're stuck here till the end of the story which is only four more chapters."**

**Pizza Guy:-shrugs-**

**Itachi: "Why'd you order an anchovy pizza?"**

**Kasumi: "So we can torture Kisame. Even though he's a shark he hates eating the little fishies."-smirks evilly-**

**Kisame: "Fuck."**

**Kasumi: "Anyway. Kakashi!!Question!!"**

**Kakashi: "Cause it's cool."**

**Orochi: "That's not cool"**

**Kakashi: "You wouldn't know cool if it slept with you and bitch slapped you afterwards."**

**Kasumi: "Burn!Kakashi you totally burned Orochi!"(a/n Those of you who watch That 70's Show you know what a burn is.You know it's a dis.)**

**Everyone except Orochi and his bitch:-laugh-**

**Orochi's bitch: "Stop being mean to Orochi-kun!"**

**Kasumi: "Whatever.Sasgay!Dare!You have to sing another song!"**

**Sasgay: "Fuck! And will you stop typing my name like that?"**

**Kasumi: "What if I don't want to?"**

**Sasgay: "Then you're a bitch."**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight! Now you have to do the dare."**

**Sasgay: "Damn."-starts singing-**

Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I cant conceal it, dont you see, cant you feel it?  
Dont you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, Ive been dreaming through my lonely past  
Now I just made it, I found you at last

So come on, now lets try it, I love you, cant deny it  
cos its true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do

Oh, no hard feelings between you and me  
If we cant make it, but just wait and see

So come on, now lets try it, I love you, cant deny it  
cos its true  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
I love you  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I doI cant conceal it, dont you see, cant you feel it?  
Dont you too?  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do **(a/n If this isn't the song I wouldn't know. So please write a review if it isn't and I will fix it)**

**Everyone else: ROFLTFAO**

**Kasumi: "I think that song is by ABBA.** **Isn't Tigger awesome?Anyway, Sasgay!!Questions!"**

**Sasgay: "1)I saw Naruto-kun.2)At the academy when Naruto-kun was first admitted and 3)What's a gay handy?"-looks at Kasumi-**

**Kasumi:-shrugs-"Yes I watch shippuden.I'm at episode 238 too.My favorite part in shippuden is when Lee offers to give Neji a piggyback ride cause he thinks it's training."**

**Neji: "Don't remind me"**

**Kasumi: "Everyone! Question!!"**

**Everyone: "Yeah"**

**Kasumi: "Good. Naruto! Question!"**

**Naruto: "Probably not but it would be cool if I had a sibling"**

**Kasumi: "Totally. To KissOfCamine You forgot gay but you've got the right idea. Lee!! Question!!"**

**Lee: "I'm sorry but my heart shall always belong to Sakura unless she's a lesbian."**

**Kasumi: "I'm glad you're over Neji-deep scary voice-cause he's mine-cough–regular voice- Man it's hard to do that scary voice"**

**Everyone else: "Okaaaaay"-inch away slowly-**

**Kasumi: "Gaara! Someone might be stalking you!"**

**Gaara: "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-jumps out window-**

**Kasumi: "I didn't even know we had that"-closes window-**

**Gaara: "ow"-comes back unharmed-"I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Something tells me you guys need anti-stalker barriers"-gives everyone except Sasgay and Orochi anti-stalker barriers-"Kisame!Question!**

**Kisame: "If she hears the Jaws theme song then yes"**

**Kasumi: "Alright. Tobi!Kakashi!Remove the masks!"**

**Tobi: "I'll go first because I'm a good boy"-removes masks-**

**Tobi fangirls and fanboys: O///O**

**Kasumi: "Get out of here!"-throws fanboys and fangirls into the Dora pit-**

**Kakashi: "Fine"-removes ALL masks-**

**Kakashi fangirls and fanboys: O///O**

**Kasumi: "God dammit"-throws fangirls and fanboys into Thomas the Tank engine pit-"Deidara!Question!Tobi!Masks!"**

**Deidara: "I had surgery"**

**Kasumi: "Ah"**

**Tobi: "Cool! Masks! I get them because I'm a good boy!!"**

**Kasumi: "Kakashi! Fangirl!"**

**Kakashi: "I guess I do love you."**

**A werewolves beloved: "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!"**

**-Kakashi and A werewolves beloved get married-**

**Iruka: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Neji: "Yeppers"**

**Kasumi: "Meatball Head! You heard her!"**

**Meatball Head:-pokes Sasgay-**

**Neji/Kasumi: "Can we have the honor?"**

**Meatball Head:-gulps-**

**A werewolves beloved: "Sure"**

**Neji/Kasumi:-kill Meatball Head-**

**Kasumi: "Yay!Deidara!Kanky!Semi-fangirl!And you're are so right about the bare chest & no paint thing but Neji's the only one for me"**

**Neji: "Yay"**

**Deidara/Kanky: "Thank you!"**

**Kanky: "You're damn right I'm sexy!"**

**Kasumi: "OH MY GOD!!!!SOMEONE FINDS JIRAIYA SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-goes into mental coma-**

**Kakashi: "Werewolf!You whore!I still love you though"**

**A werewolves beloved: "Yay!"**

**Neji: "Since Kasumi has gone into a mental coma I'll take over"**

**Sasgay: "And I'll answer her questions!"**

**Kasumi:-answers from coma-"No you won't Sasgay.Neji will"**

**Sasgay: "Damn!"**

**Neji:"Sasgay and Sakura!Go fuck a tellietubbie!"**

**Sasgay/Sakura:"Fuck"-fuck a tellietubby-**

**Neji: "Asuma!Suggestion!"**

**Asuma:"In the episode where Sasgay meets Kakashi near the sweet shop Kurenai and I are on a date.I think"**

**Neji: "You were. Choji! Obvious answer to question!"**

**Choji: "I love potato chips!"**

**Neji: "Gaara!Question!"**

**Gaara: "Only if you breakup with Kakashi"**

**A werewolves beloved:-trying to choose between Gaara and Kakashi-**

**Neji:"Gai!Lee!Scary complement!"**

**Gai/Lee: "THAT IS VERY YOUTHFUL OF YOU!"**

**Kasumi:-mumbles from coma-"Say youth or anything that has to do with youth one more time and I'll castrate you"**

**Gai/Lee:-gulp-**

**Neji: "Itachi!Hopefulness!"**

**Itachi: "Thanks.I'll prove to you I won't go blind though"-uses Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasgay using the suggestions that justsomedude gave to him and goes blind-**

**Itachi: "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Sasgay:-screams in agony-**

**Itachi:"Fuck!Now I'm blind"**

**Neji: "Okay. That was weird. Kisame!Compliment!"**

**Kisame: "I know fish rule. That's why I don't eat them."**

**Neji: "Kisame.Anchovy."-dangles anchovy in front of Kisame-**

**Kisame:-screams in agony-**

**Sasgay:-wakes up-**

**Neji:-laughs-Sakura!SH!"Sasgay!Question and poke!"**

**Sasgay:-gets poked- "Stop poking me!"**

**Neji: "You have to answer the Itachi question"**

**Sasgay: "Uh..uh..uh-nervous sweatdrop-...I hate him!"**

**Neji: "You sure?You stuttered."**

**Sasgay: "FINE!!I love him with all my heart and not just brotherly love either"**

**Everyone else:-SWEATDROP-**

**Neji: "That does it! You're going to Dora land."-throws Sasgay into Dora pit-**

**Sasgay: "FUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Neji: "Shino!Question!"**

**Shino: "My kikaichu bugs"**

**Kiba: "Figures"**

**Shino: "You wanna start something dog boy?"**

**Kiba: "Bring it on!"**

**Neji: "No fighting! What would Kasumi say?"**

**Kasumi:-from coma-"Go Shino"**

**Shino: "Kasumi's on my side.Nyah :P"**

**Neji:-sigh-"At least wait till the end of the story"**

**Kiba/Shino: "Fine"-shoot evil looks at each other-**

**Neji: "Kanky!Question! And I get dizzy from time to time"**

**Kanky:"Cause pink is for faggots! Isn't that right Sakura?"**

**Sakura: "Yeah...HEY!!!"**

**Everyone else:-snicker-**

**Neji: "Hinata!Hug!Naruto!Hug!"**

**Hinata/Naruto:-hug each other-**

**Sasgay: "Back away from him bitch!He's mine!"**

**Hinata: "STFU you gay emo bastard!"**

**Sasgay:-cowers in fear in Dora land-**

**Neji:"I thought calcium made strong bones and sunlight can give you skin cancer"**

**Orochi: "That's why I don't go out in the sun. Why do you think I'm so pale?"**

**Neji: "Cause you're butt-ugly.Gaara!Question!Gai doesn't teach coolness!-disses Gai exact same way Kakashi burned Orochi-Gai!Compliment&Question!Lee!Compliment!Kasumi! Compliment!"**

**Gaara: "Sometimes"**

**Neji: "Ooo...That's gotta hurt"**

**Gaara: "It does hurt"**

**Gai: "Thank you.I use Colgate."**

**Lee: "Thank you"**

**Kasumi:-wakes up out of coma-"Thank you. I'm depressed though."**

**Deidara:"Why?"**

**Kasumi: "My brother and I have a Super Nintendo and we have Donkey Kong Country 2 Diddy Kong's adventure for it. We had 98-fucking-percent complete and the game has a fucking glitch so we had to start all over again!"**

**Tobi: "I'm sorry Kasumi-sama"**

**Kasumi: "It's not your fault Tobi. Well just read."**

**Itachi:-runs into wall-"OW!No reviews"**

**Zetzu:"No more questions."**

**Sasori: "If you do review please don't make it questions"**

**Kasumi: "Rock on biatches"**

**Note to Taylor: If you want to be in an episode I could put you in my dare story because you asked.Just send me a review of what you look like, your age, your gender(probably not necessary but still), and how you act. Oh! And if you want any of the characters to like you! Bye! **


	14. Almost Over! Yay!

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: I don't own Naruto. I do own 4 Naruto games though.**

**My computer makes it so everything I write is underlined. So letters will be in Italics and songs will be in regular font.**

**Kasumi: "We've got questions and reviews. We're busy."**

**Naruto: "Alright! I bet the questions are all about how manly I am."**

**Kasumi: "Yeeeeeeeeah...No."-reads letters-**

_**Naruto would you help Itachi kill sasgay and would you do it now:Hinata would you help Sakura beat up Naruto**_

_**Neji:do like tenten or don't you  
Naruto:I dare you to go without raman for a year or kiss Hinata if you don't do ether one all the girls will beat the crap out of you until you give up or until your only a bloodly mass  
Hinata:what do you thing about Itachi  
Sakura:I Just hate you ok and kiba's also refers to you  
Itachi:why did you really keep your bother alive  
Kiba:your a asshole  
Tenten:some as Neji's but do you like him or don't you  
Ino:do you like Naruto**_

_**. (just the vitamin d/calcium/sunlight stuff)**_

vitamin d helps absorb calcium and you cant eat it, you have to get it from sunlight. So without vitamin d you can't get calcium.

And thanks for including my questions:)

another great read. 

_**YAY! KaKashi Loves me!  
Itachi:I feel sorry for you!  
Sakura:Heal The blind man! Dammit  
Kakashi: I love You! Starts crying tears of joy!  
Jiraiya: Take your shirt off and run around tellietubbie land using rasengan on everything that you come across!  
Kankuro: Thats right YOU ARE SEXY BUT KAKASHI IS STILL SEXIER! I LOVE YOU KAKASHI!  
Sasgay: I have to admit that cockatoo hair cut looks nice on you now can you sqwuak for us sorry just goes with the haircut!  
Neji: go love on the author!  
Asuma: Stop smoking your gonna get lung cancer!  
Kisame: Those poor fishes how can those people eat them! Did you know that sharks are a delicacy in some countries THOSE POOR SHARKIES!  
Sasgay: Your digusting how could you love your brother!  
Shino: I love bug because they scare my sister I have a giant rubber grasshopper!That is all  
A Werewolves Beloved**_

_**THIS IS NOT A QUESTION  
damn i hate when save files erase. why don't you get the rom for that game. oh how come sasgay didnt call you a bitch?**_

_**Hahaha!! I am soo on your side! Sasuke is stupid an gay and all those mean things! He is pathetic be more mean to him mohahaha!!  
give those fangirls a shock!**_

_**Hello Neji-Kun!  
WANNA KILL TENTEN WITH ME? Dont Worry It Will Be A Date!  
Plus Tell Sakura Not To Worry...Sasuke Aintt Gay Kus He Luvs Her Even Though Hes Emo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Kasumi: "I'll answer the last one first. FUCK OFF!!NEJI-KUN IS MINE!!!"**

**Neji: "There is no way I am going on a date with you.Besides we already killed Meatball Head"**

**Kasumi: "Neji take over. I have to find this person who thinks they can take MY Neji-kun from me."-leaves looking for sasusakutv & steals Meatball Head's weapons-**

**sasusakutv: "Is she gone?"**

**Kasumi: "Nope. That was just a clone."**

**sasusakutv: "DON'T KILL ME!!!PLEASE!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Too late."-kills sasusakutv-"No one thinks they can steal Neji-kun from me. And Sasgay is gay!At least in this story anyway.Well time to answer the rest of the questions. Naruto!Itachi!Kill Sasgay!"**

**Itachi/Naruto: "Gladly"-kill Sasgay-**

**Kasumi: "Hinata!Request!"**

**Hinata: "I will never hurt Naruto-kun"**

**Kasumi: "Neji!Question!"**

**Neji: "Not in any of Kasumi's stories will I like Meatball Head!Never!"**

**Kasumi: "Awww. Naruto!Dare!"**

**Naruto: "I'll go with kissing Hinata"-kisses Hinata-**

**Hinata: "HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Kasumi: "Hinata!Question!Sakura&Kiba!Hate!**

**Hinata: "I think of Itachi as Sasgay's older, cooler brother."**

**Kiba/Sakura:-cry-"W-w-we hate -y-you too."-burst out sobbing-**

**Kasumi: "Their pain is my happiness.Itachi!Question!"**

**Itachi: "1)He was at the acadmey2)Kishimoto-san didn't want me to kill him."**

**Kasumi: "That makes sense. Meatball Head did like Neji. That's why she had to die. Ino! Question!"**

**Ino: "I don't like Naruto because I love Sakura!"**

**Everyone except Kasumi, Ino,&Sakura:O.O**

**Kasumi: "I knew they were lesbians!"**

**Sakura: "Ino! Why'd you reveal our secret?"**

**Ino: "I'm sorry Sakura!"**

**Sakura: "Oh well. Least we can make out in public now!"-starts making out with Ino-**

**Kakashi/Jiraiya:'This is HOT!!!!!'**

**Everyone else: "Ew"**

**Kasumi: "Thank you about the vitamin D**__**thing. I had no idea.Itachi!Pity! And I'll heal him."-heals Itachi-**

**Itachi: "Thank you! Both of you!"**

**Kasumi: "No problem! Jiraiya! Request!"**

**Jiraiya: "Gladly"-takes shirt off and goes into Tellytubbie Land-**

**Tsunade/Orochi: "I had no idea he was so buff"-get little hearts in eyes and start fighting over Jiraiya-**

**Kasumi:-backs away slowly-"Okay.Kankuro!Sexiness!Sasgay!Squawk!And Neji!Come with me! Oh and Tachi-kun and Deidei-kun are the only ones I trust to host the show so BYE!!"-runs of to soundproof room with Neji-**

**Kankuro: "Hell yeah!I am sexy!Told you so Temari!Nyah!:P"**

**Temari: "Shit! That's 40 bucks straight down the drain!"-pays Kankuro 40 bucks-**

**Sasgay: "I don't wanna squawk.SQUAWK!!How'd that happen?"**

**Tachi-kun: "Kasumi-sama let me and Deidara be in charge of hosting which means we are in charge of writing."**

**Sasgay: "Damn!SQUAWK!"**

**Everyone else: -laugh-**

**Deidei-kun: "Asuma!Health Code!Kisame!Pity!Sasgay!Question!Shino!Compliment!"**

**Asuma: "I die anyways later in the series(a/n Sorry!Spoiler!) So why should it matter?"**

**Kisame: "Some people eat sharks?OMFG!!!!"-cowers in fear-**

**Sasgay: "I love my brother cause he's sexy"**

**Tachi-kun: "Yay!Anti-Sasgay Barrier!"**

**Shino: "Bugs are awesome."**

**Kiba: "Dogs are"**

**Shino: "Bugs"**

**Kiba: "Dogs"**

**Shino: "Bugs"**

**Kiba: "Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino: "Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino: "Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Bugs"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**One Week Later...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kiba:"Dogs"**

**Shino:"Dogs"**

**Kiba:"Bugs"**

**Shino: "Glad you agree with me"**

**Kiba: "Fuck!"**

**-Kasumi comes in with Neji-**

**Kakashi: "Can I talk to Neji?"**

**Kasumi: "Sure and nice classic Bugs Bunny move Shino."**

**Shino: "Thanks"**

**-Kakashi talks to Neji in soundproof room-**

**Kakashi: "So what did she do to you"**

**Neji: "Well for starters she(a/n I'm sorry.This is too adult to post so it will be bleeped out) bleep bleeping bleepity bleep bleep bleep bleep.Then she bleep totally bleepin bleeper mcbleepson. Bleep bleep bleep thrust bleepers bleeping bleepy mcbleeperson bleep blepp bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"**

**Kakashi: O.O "Wow! You can do that?"**

**Neji: "Yeah"**

**Kakashi: "Cool"**

**-Kakashi and Neji go back to question room-**

**Kasumi:"What'd you guys talk about?"**

**Neji: "Sugar"**

**Kasumi: "Cool. To kingman186**__**it was a saved file because me,my brother, and our friends had been working on that game for 4 or 5 years.And Sasgay has called me a bitch in every chapter except chapter 1. I have good news though. We've only been working on the file for 3 days but we have about 53 done!"**

**Tobi: "Yay Kasumi-sama!"**

**Kasumi: "It's awesome!Anyway we should torture Sasgay**__**more!"**

**Sasgay: "Bitch!"**

**Kasumi: "Damn straight"**

**Iruka: " Just read"**

**Kasumi: "I DON'T NEED ANYMORE FUCKING QUESTIONS!!!I HAVE ENOUGH TO FINISH MY STORY!!!!!Oh yeah. Neji here's an anti-sasusakutv barrier**__**just in case she comes back from the dead and tries something"-gives Neji the barrier-"Well rock on biatches!"**


	15. The End

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: Why do you keep hurting me cause I don't own Naruto?-cry-**

**Kasumi: "Yes!!This is the last chapter where I have to answer questions!!HELL YEAH!!!"**

**Pizza Guy: "Yay!"**

**Kasumi: "I have to read one letter separate"-reads letter-**

_**Mind If im In The Next Eppie!  
(My Name Is Ms.Neji,My Gender Is Female, Im 15 Yrs. old,I Have Brown Hair,Hazel Eyes,LONG Bangs,(Face It My Fourhead Is HUGE,But Im sexy!, I Luv Neji W/All Of My Butt, My #1 MOTTO Is "BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS",Have I Told Yu I Luv Neji?  
NEJI IS MINE, randomly listens To cascada, And sneaks 2 Neji,makes out with Neji)  
MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**_

**Kasumi: "So glad I gave Neji that barrier. You know we have a lot in common.-lists things we have in common-We both LOVE Neji, we are both female, we like Cascada, I love the phrase BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS, I also have brown hair,my bangs are long, and we both think Neji is ours. I kinda like you but you still can't touch Neji in my stories. Hell YOU can be in my truth or dare fic. Will it be alright if I call you Misaki? You can take the place of my alter ego. If you don't want me to call you Misaki(a/n It means beautiful blossom) just tell me what to call you as long as it doesn't have anything to do with you being with Neji."-reads profile-"I'll just call you Kat then."**

**Neji: "Ha ha! You can't kiss me and you did mention that you love me."**

**Kasumi: "Well must answer the rest of my questions"-reads letters-**

_**Hi y'all. Long-time listener, first-time caller. This one goes out to lovely Sakura:  
Your recent fondness for Naruto seems to be slowly blooming into an almost accidental love. As such, do you agree with Baudrillard's assertion that modern culture is a holographic simulacrum, long divorced from any kind of concrete signified source?**_

_**This is two things, you totally rock Kasumi and I would love to be in your story too(if at all possible) and a questiong for Kakashi.  
1. Have you ever /danced/ with a dog? -evil snicker- **_

_**Okay here are questions.  
Kankuro: Why do you like puppets, the scare me...  
Gaara: How are you so damn sexy, I mean come on, look at your body, it's so damn sexy!  
Temari: Why are you so cool?  
Kasumi: You rawk!(no question)and go biatches!  
Sasgay: Why'd you betray Konoha? and because you tried to kill Naruto, you have sunck to Itachi's level-no offense Itachi-  
Atatuski: WHy do you have fan girls that hink you are the nicest people in the world?  
Neji: You pwn!(no question)  
Kiba&Akamaru: How'd you meet?  
Po: Why are you dead? I'm done here!  
Naruto:why do you always act so stupid?Sasgay:what would you do if you disconered a large part of your clan is actualy alive and lives in a tiny town no one has ever heard of in Missouri?  
Sakura: will you PLEASE get a life just being a fangirl dosen't pay well so stop being a sasgay fan  
Gaara: I LOVE YOU! do you shop at Hot Topic? do you listen to punk Rock? will you stay evil FOREVER? PLEASE STAY EVIL!  
you should move to Missouri it's boring but most people here desearve to be killed  
Temari:is it dificult living with your two brothers?  
Kankuro: who in the world gave you the idea to wear makeup?  
Neji: get a haircut  
Tenten: will you yell at all the other girls about how they can't fight in dresses?  
Lee: try a killing spree sometime (it's youthful) freak  
sincerely,  
Azile**_

_**Ok here are some Questions  
first of all Garra:why the do you were so much eyeliner no ofense but it creppy  
sasgay: stop being a winny little bitch  
ino and sakura:Get a clue sasgay in GAY!it's in the name  
kanky:Have ever kissed a girl?  
kasumi:can u plz kick orochi and his bitch in the nut If they have any  
Peace Out!**_

_**what do you want?i know that i am annoying!my all friends say that!evil laughe i am annoying on purposeanother evil laughe kasumi:so will you write a know your stars story?which character do you hate most except sasgay?  
itachi:please try to rember youu for any other embrassing moments of sasgays life!  
deidara:WTF!and i thought blonde was your natural colour!  
kankuro:nobody wants to know something about you!  
kakashi:how many icha icha paradise books do you haveß?  
kasumi:will you let some of the charas come back again?i mean or do they have to stay at tellitubby land?i think you tortured them already enough.wait i know a better place for tortuuring them!you know heidi from the alps?this is a good torture place too.  
neji:i am not stupid!i noticed that you like kasumi but i asked nevertheless.and don't forget i am annoying on purpose.but half not...  
to all:YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN!cries and runs away  
"hey you all,what did you do to my owner?",asked kirara  
"if you hurt her i will let you ALL pay for that!**_

_**Awesome fic Kasumi!! I have something to say to the cast.  
Hello people of the NARUTO cast!! I have something to give you all before I start mainly because you guys haven't eaten anything but Sasugay and the pedophile and his bitch gets nothing -give ya'll breakfast/lunch/dinner-  
Kiba: are you and Naruto long lost brothers? I mean you guys are loud and obnoxious and are weird...in a few ways  
Neji: I love your additude and all but you are too up tight. Loosen up a lil bit, 'kay?  
Temari: Nothing to ask but, you totally PWNED ASS during the exams!!Gaara: OMG!! You are hot...but you're not gonna get any lady with that killer intent you're always flaring off...relax and get someone to fix your seal and get some sleep so you won't look like a friggin panda...  
Naruto: You're cool and all but why do people always make you and Sasugay pair up in fanfics? I know I'm being a hypocrite right now...  
Sakura: You're a bitch. You beat Naruto up for nothing...  
Ino: Same thing as Sakura but less bitchy  
Hinata: Please grow some backbone...  
Kankuro: What exactly is your costume thing? I mean, what animal is it and it makes you look like an over grown teddybear...no offense  
DeiDei a.k.a Deidara: I know ths is random but, are you a girl?  
Sasori: Who do you like?  
Itachi-kun: I love you!!  
Sasugay: are you gay with the pedophile and the pedophile's bitch?  
Tsunade: Who do you like?  
Jiraiya if he isn't dead from the teletubbies land yet: QUIT BEING A PERVE!  
That's it for now!! Bye bye!!**_

_**I'm keeping on the safe side. Ok I have SOME questions:  
Sasuke: I don't like you cause you're lame and you actually LIKE a girl?! It's none of the girls that you know cause you want to kill them all. Also, get OVER yourself. Oh and also, DON'T harm Naru-sama. He's better then you, so get over yourself. You don't like Naruto buddy so sorry and he's with Hinata. Now, WHY do you have fangirls?   
Naruto-sama: I'm glad that you like Hinata. She's really nice and I'm happy about that. Where would you take her on the first date?  
Sakura: Sasuke is stupid and deserves to die. Now, you need to leave the village so that you can be with Tobi, who's the best character EVER, besides Yondaime-sama, and Naruto-sama of course. Who would you date out of these guys, Tobi-sama, Kiba, Ino, OR Itachi? Sasuke HATES everyone in the WHOLE WORLD except for his new girlfriend. GET OVER yourself and LEAVE THE VILLAGE. People would actually be happy like it or not. Oh oh I know, why don't you travel through time and date a demon, that would be happy and then they kill Sasuke. End of story.  
Itachi: Can you say hi to Tobi-sama and Deidara-sama for me? Cause they rock and are better then a certain SOMEONE throws brick at Sasuke's head while glaring  
To the Naruto girls: The same as Sakura's question except for Ino, place in Sakura, and with the adult females, replace the names with grown-ups. Which guy out of a certain bunch would you date? Hinata doesn't have to answer the question either.  
Everyone, except Ino and Sakura: Please kill off Sasuke-teme. I don't trust Ino and Sakura cause they still like the stupid teme. He deserves to die oh wait...send him to Oro-chan cause they both love each other!  
Itachi again: Seriously, say hi to Tobi-sama and Deidara-sama from me. Or I shall enter the camp with a giant hammer of justice and beat Sasuke up!  
Everyone again: Sasuke is a zombie in disguise, that's why he hates everyone and is easy to be manipulated! But don't worry, JUSTICE SHALL SAVE THE DAY! takes out giant hammer, sword, daggers evil laughter Oh and don't ask HOW I can carry all three things at once. beats Sasuke up Phew, that was so much fun! Now kids, don't try that at home ok? So, I give everyone, except Ino and Sakura, unless they learn the ways of hating Sasuke and the ways of loving other boys...aka Tobi-sama. OR each other.  
I'm a BIG supporter of any couple and yes that means the uncommon ones. Like a cute pairing that isn't common is TobiSaku, cause that is so CUTE! ItaSaku is another pairing that I support, but that's kind of common in fanfics. I support yaoi and yuri too. Like um...certain pairings that I don't want to mention, but I support InoSaku. I also support ANYBODY with Yondaime-sama...mostly YonSaku cause that's cute too. Except Sasuke.  
For Hinata I support the ever popular, NaruHina, KibaHina, and that's it. There are other pairings with you that I support Hinata. Except Sasuke.  
Tenten, I support all of the pairings with you as well, like NejiTen the ever popular one and LeeTen. Another popular one. Except Sasuke.  
Ino, I support all of your pairings, except with Sasuke cause I don't like him.  
I hate Sasuke, but respect him cause he did ONE thing right and that's it. Oh and Itachi, you rock, but Tobi-sama, Yondaime-sama, and Naruto-sama are better...with Obito-sama as well cause he's cool.  
Bye bye guys and yes I'm a LONG typer cause I want to be. This is probably about like 500 pages long, but who cares. Oh and to the author of the fanfic, you can edit if you want to. It doesn't matter with me.  
Now, bye bye bye guys! Remember, RESPECT Naruto, Yondaime, Tobi, and Obito-sama. Bye bye again**_

**Kasumi:"That's a long stream of letters. I'm gonna need a Pepsi"-gets Pepsi-" Well time to answer every long question. Sakura!Question!"**

**Sakura: "Huh?"-looks at Kasumi-**

**Kasumi:-shrugs-I may be smart but half the time if someone asks a question like that my brain turns into pudding!"-looks at Shika for the answer-**

**Shika:-sleeping-**

**Kasumi: "Lazy bastard.Kakashi!Question!"**

**Kakashi: "Maybe"**

**Kasumi: "God you're annoying.Kanky!Question!"**

**Kanky: "Puppets are cool. Sasori agrees with me"**

**Sasaori: "Right"**

**Kasumi:**"**Gaara!Question!"**

**Gaara:"I was born that way"**

**Kasumi:"Too many questions!!!I'd totally answer the rest of the questions but I don't have the patience anymore and I'm getting lazier by the second!I've decided the truth or dare fic will only be 10 chapters long. I'm very sorry loyal readers and reviewers. I thank all of you for giving me your time. Thank you joyrid3 for the constructive criticism. I will miss you all except Sasgay, Ino, Sakura, Orochi and his bitch"**

**Sasgay/Sakura/Ino/Orochi&his bitch:"Bitch!!!"**

**Kasumi:"Damn straight!Rock on forever biatches!!!" **


	16. The EndFor Real

**Ask Naruto**

**Me: Me no own Naruto**

**Tobi: "Kasumi-sama got you guys GOOD!! "**

**Kasumi: "That's right! It was all just a cruel joke cause I have a warped sense of humor just like the guys who created South Park. Here are the answers to the questions."**

_**1)Temari: Why are you so cool?  
2)Kasumi: You rawk!(no question)and go biatches!  
3)Sasgay: Why'd you betray Konoha? and because you tried to kill Naruto, you have sunck to Itachi's level-no offense Itachi-  
4)Atatuski: WHy do you have fan girls that hink you are the nicest people in the world?  
5)Neji: You pwn!(no question)  
6)Kiba&Akamaru: How'd you meet?  
7)Po: Why are you dead? I'm done here!  
8)Naruto:why do you always act so stupid?**_

_**9)Sasgay:what would you do if you disconered a large part of your clan is actualy alive and lives in a tiny town no one has ever heard of in Missouri?  
10)Sakura: will you PLEASE get a life just being a fangirl dosen't pay well so stop being a sasgay fan  
11)Gaara: I LOVE YOU! do you shop at Hot Topic? do you listen to punk Rock? will you stay evil FOREVER? PLEASE STAY EVIL!  
you should move to Missouri it's boring but most people here desearve to be killed  
12)Temari:is it dificult living with your two brothers?  
13)Kankuro: who in the world gave you the idea to wear makeup?  
14)Neji: get a haircut  
15)Tenten: will you yell at all the other girls about how they can't fight in dresses?  
16)Lee: try a killing spree sometime (it's youthful) freak  
sincerely,  
Azile**_

_**Ok here are some Questions  
17)first of all Garra:why the do you were so much eyeliner no ofense but it creppy  
18)sasgay: stop being a whiny little bitch  
19)ino and sakura:Get a clue sasgay in GAY!it's in the name  
20)kanky:Have ever kissed a girl?  
21)kasumi:can u plz kick orochi and his bitch in the nut If they have any  
Peace Out!**_

_**what do you want?i know that i am annoying!my all friends say that!evil laughe i am annoying on purposeanother evil laughe 22)kasumi:so will you write a know your stars story?which character do you hate most except sasgay?  
23)itachi:please try to rember youu for any other embrassing moments of sasgays life!  
24)deidara:WTF!and i thought blonde was your natural colour!  
25)kankuro:nobody wants to know something about you!  
26)kakashi:how many icha icha paradise books do you have?  
27)kasumi:will you let some of the charas come back again?i mean or do they have to stay at tellitubby land?i think you tortured them already enough.wait i know a better place for tortuuring them!you know heidi from the alps?this is a good torture place too.  
28)neji:i am not stupid!i noticed that you like kasumi but i asked nevertheless.and don't forget i am annoying on purpose.but half not...  
29)to all:YOU ALL ARE SO MEAN!cries and runs away  
"hey you all,what did you do to my owner?",asked kirara  
"if you hurt her i will let you ALL pay for that!**_

_**Awesome fic Kasumi!! I have something to say to the cast.  
Hello people of the NARUTO cast!! I have something to give you all before I start mainly because you guys haven't eaten anything but Sasugay and the pedophile and his bitch gets nothing -give ya'll breakfast/lunch/dinner-  
30)Kiba: are you and Naruto long lost brothers? I mean you guys are loud and obnoxious and are weird...in a few ways  
31)Neji: I love your additude and all but you are too up tight. Loosen up a lil bit, 'kay?  
32)Temari: Nothing to ask but, you totally PWNED ASS during the exams!!**_

_**33)Gaara: OMG!! You are hot...but you're not gonna get any lady with that killer intent you're always flaring off...relax and get someone to fix your seal and get some sleep so you won't look like a friggin panda...  
34)Naruto: You're cool and all but why do people always make you and Sasugay pair up in fanfics? I know I'm being a hypocrite right now...  
35)Sakura: You're a bitch. You beat Naruto up for nothing...  
36)Ino: Same thing as Sakura but less bitchy  
37)Hinata: Please grow some backbone...  
38)Kankuro: What exactly is your costume thing? I mean, what animal is it and it makes you look like an over grown teddybear...no offense  
39)DeiDei a.k.a Deidara: I know ths is random but, are you a girl?  
40)Sasori: Who do you like?  
41)Itachi-kun: I love you!!  
42)Sasugay: are you gay with the pedophile and the pedophile's bitch?  
43)Tsunade: Who do you like?  
44)Jiraiya if he isn't dead from the teletubbies land yet: QUIT BEING A PERVE!  
That's it for now!! Bye bye!!**_

_**I'm keeping on the safe side. Ok I have SOME questions:  
45)Sasuke: I don't like you cause you're lame and you actually LIKE a girl?! It's none of the girls that you know cause you want to kill them all. Also, get OVER yourself. Oh and also, DON'T harm Naru-sama. He's better then you, so get over yourself. You don't like Naruto buddy so sorry and he's with Hinata. Now, WHY do you have fangirls?   
46)Naruto-sama: I'm glad that you like Hinata. She's really nice and I'm happy about that. Where would you take her on the first date?  
47)Sakura: Sasuke is stupid and deserves to die. Now, you need to leave the village so that you can be with Tobi, who's the best character EVER, besides Yondaime-sama, and Naruto-sama of course. Who would you date out of these guys, Tobi-sama, Kiba, Ino, OR Itachi? Sasuke HATES everyone in the WHOLE WORLD except for his new girlfriend. GET OVER yourself and LEAVE THE VILLAGE. People would actually be happy like it or not. Oh oh I know, why don't you travel through time and date a demon, that would be happy and then they kill Sasuke. End of story.  
48)Itachi: Can you say hi to Tobi-sama and Deidara-sama for me? Cause they rock and are better then a certain SOMEONE throws brick at Sasuke's head while glaring  
49)To the Naruto girls: The same as Sakura's question except for Ino, place in Sakura, and with the adult females, replace the names with grown-ups. Which guy out of a certain bunch would you date? Hinata doesn't have to answer the question either.  
50)Everyone, except Ino and Sakura: Please kill off Sasuke-teme. I don't trust Ino and Sakura cause they still like the stupid teme. He deserves to die oh wait...send him to Oro-chan cause they both love each other!  
51)Itachi again: Seriously, say hi to Tobi-sama and Deidara-sama from me. Or I shall enter the camp with a giant hammer of justice and beat Sasuke up!  
52)Everyone again: Sasuke is a zombie in disguise, that's why he hates everyone and is easy to be manipulated! But don't worry, JUSTICE SHALL SAVE THE DAY! takes out giant hammer, sword, daggers evil laughter Oh and don't ask HOW I can carry all three things at once. beats Sasuke up Phew, that was so much fun! Now kids, don't try that at home ok? So, I give everyone, except Ino and Sakura, unless they learn the ways of hating Sasuke and the ways of loving other boys...aka Tobi-sama. OR each other.  
53)I'm a BIG supporter of any couple and yes that means the uncommon ones. Like a cute pairing that isn't common is TobiSaku, cause that is so CUTE! ItaSaku is another pairing that I support, but that's kind of common in fanfics. I support yaoi and yuri too. Like um...certain pairings that I don't want to mention, but I support InoSaku. I also support ANYBODY with Yondaime-sama...mostly YonSaku cause that's cute too. Except Sasuke.  
For Hinata I support the ever popular, NaruHina, KibaHina, and that's it. There are other pairings with you that I support Hinata. Except Sasuke.  
Tenten, I support all of the pairings with you as well, like NejiTen the ever popular one and LeeTen. Another popular one. Except Sasuke.  
Ino, I support all of your pairings, except with Sasuke cause I don't like him.  
I hate Sasuke, but respect him cause he did ONE thing right and that's it. Oh and Itachi, you rock, but Tobi-sama, Yondaime-sama, and Naruto-sama are better...with Obito-sama as well cause he's cool.  
Bye bye guys and yes I'm a LONG typer cause I want to be. This is probably about like 500 pages long, but who cares. Oh and to the author of the fanfic, you can edit if you want to. It doesn't matter with me.  
Now, bye bye bye guys! Remember, RESPECT Naruto, Yondaime, Tobi, and Obito-sama. Bye bye again**_

**1)Temari: "I just am"**

**2)Kasumi: "I know. GO BIATCHES!!!!"**

**3)Sasgay: "I wanted to be gay with Orochi"Kasumi:"Faggot and Itachi is better than that"**

**4)Akatsuki:" Cause they're simple-minded fangirls like Kasumi is with Neji. Kasumi: " Bastards"**

**5)Neji: "I totally pwn"**

**6)Kiba: "My sister introduced us and we are happily living together now" Kasumi:-whispers to Neji- "Sounds like a married couple" Neji:-nods-**

**7)Po:"Cause Kasumi killed me"Kasumi:"DIE!!!!!!!!!!"-kills Po"**

**8)Naruto:"Blame the producers.I know many things like the square root of 169 is 13" Kasumi:"Wow"**

**9)Sasgay:"Must find Missouri."Kasumi:"It's to the east of Georgia."Sasgay:"Right!" Naruto:" But Missouri's to the w-"Kasumi:-glares at Naruto-Naruto:"Oh"**

**10)Sakura:"Those days are over.Now I'm all about Ino"Kasumi:-tilts head-**

**11)Gaara: "Yes, yes, and if you watch shippuden I become good and I know I'm lovable. People in Missouri need to be dead and I bet you live or lived in Missouri."**

**12)Temari:"One is obsessed with dolls."Kanky: "How'd you know about my Barbie doll collection?!?!?!?!"Kasumi:"Um..Kanky I think she was talking your puppets."Kanky:"Oh" -blush-Temari:"And the other one started out as a killer and then became Kazekage!" Kasumi:"Tough"**

**13)Kanky:"I think this guy who called himself a 'Drag Queen'"Kasumi:-snicker-**

**14)Neji/Kasumi:"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**15)Tenten:-comes back to life-"You'll lose your dignity. There are bunch of pervs who'd take advantage of that situation"-dies-**

**16)Lee: "ALRI-"Kasumi:"Don't even go there"**

**17)Gaara:"It's not eyeliner!I have those rings around my eyes because I can't get any sleep because of the Shukaku!"**

**18)Sasgay: "I'm not a whiny little bitch!"Kasumi:"Yes you are!"**

**19)Sakura/Ino:"We've already forgotten about him"**

**20)Kanky:"Does my mom count?"Kasumi:"NO!"Kanky:"No then" Sasgay:"Loser" Kasumi:"Have you ever had a REAL kiss?"Sasgay:"The one with Narut-" Kasumi: "Accident"Sasgay:"Damn"**

**21)Kasumi:-tries kicking Orochi and his bitch in the nuts but fails-"They're too gay to have balls"Orochi & his bitch:"YES!!!!" Kasumi:"But I will give you a purple nurple"-gives them a purple nurple- Orochi & his bitch: "Ow ow ow!"**

**22)Kasumi: "Yes I will and I would have to say Sakura-forehead, Ino-bitch,and Orochi. Orochi's bitch might be cool if he wasn't gay with Orochi." Orochi's bitch:"Is that a compliment?"Kasumi:"Figure it out for yourself."**

**23)Itachi:"One time he was dancing along with a Brittany Spears video"Kasumi:"Figures"**

**Itachi:"One time I peed in a glass called it lemonade and he"Kasumi:"Drank it?"Itachi: " Yeah."Kasumi:"That's been done before"Itachi:-glares at Kasumi-"And once he was singing along with Barbra Streisand." Kasumi:-dies laughing- Sasgay:"Yay! She's gone!" Kasumi:-comes back to life-"If I die I come back to life"Sasgay:"Damn"**

**24) Deidara:"Not my fault this is my natural hair color! It's my parent's!"**

**25)Kanky:"I -sniffle-know"**

**26)Kakashi:"3 or 4"**

**27)Kasumi:"Seems like I answered this question a little late"Sasgay:"No shit Sherlock!" Sherlock:"What shit?"Hidan:"Go away!"**

**28)Neji:"I'm sorry!"**

**29)Everyone:"We know"**

**30) Kasumi:"Thanks for the food!"Kiba/Naruto:"Probably not."**

**31)Neji: "I'll try to 'loosen up'"**

**32)Temari:"I know"**

**33)Kasumi:"That girl's right! You are hot and you need to get rid of the Shukaku!"Gaara:" Bitch!"Kasumi:"Damn straight and 2 things.1)How is that bitchy? And 2)It's Sasgay's job to call me a bitch!"**

**34)Naruto:"Because those people are weird!"Kasumi:"I kinda like that couple."Naruto: "Sicko!"**

**35)Kasumi:"Yes Sakura is a bitch so that's right!"**

**36)Kasumi:"Again, RIGHT!!!!!!!"**

**37)Hinata:"I-I'll t-try"**

**38)Kasumi:"It looks more like a cat than a teddybear."Kanky:"Cause it is a cat!!!!"**

**39)Deidei-kun:"I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kasumi:"He isn't because I've seen him staring at my ass and chest before!"**

**40)Sasori:"I don't like anyone."**

**41)Tachi-kun:"I'm flattered...and now I don't care"**

**42)Sasgay:"Sometimes"Kasumi:"Freak"**

**43)Tsunade:"I like Jiraiya"**

**44)Kasumi:" Jiraiya QUIT BEIN' A PERV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**45)Kasumi:"NANI?!?!?!HE LIKES A GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? And Sasgay is lame and all the stuff TAL(tobi anonymous lover)said." **

**46)Naruto:"I'd take her to Ichiraku Ramen!"Kasumi:"Knew it!"**

**47)Sakura:"I'd date Ino"Kasumi:"Knew it!"**

**48)Itachi:"Hi Tobi!!!!!!Hi Deidara!!!!!!!!!!!"Kisame:O.O**

**49)Kasumi:"Because of technical difficulties in my brain we are unable to answer this question right now"**

**50)Everyone but Sasgay and Orochi:-kill Sasgay and send him to Orochi-**

**51)Itachi:"Beat Sasgay up. I really don't give a damn"**

**52)Everyone but Sasgay and Orochi:"YAY!!!!!!!!!!"**

**53)Kasumi: "I support yaoi and yuri too because isn't love the same no matter who gives it and who receives it except in Sasgay's case"Sasgay:"Way to ruin the beautiful speech." Kasumi:"Eh"**

**Kasumi: "I should have thought of this a long time ago.** **It made everything a whole lot easier except answering the questions well this is the real end! Rock on forever biatches!!!!"**

**(This story was brought to you by...Emo Elmo!!!"**


End file.
